ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Bebe/History
History Bebe was born as a sheep but found early on that she had more thought than others of her kind and would even go out and disobey the sheperd as much as she could. When she was but a lamb she found herself in a magical cavern, and upon drinking the water and eating the leaves, she was turned into a human. Though later she would find out it was only temporary, (Three Days). As she walked around town in her new human form, hiding her ears and tail--which were the only things left from her sheep form-- , she watched, and spoke, and often spoke to a simple boy in the village. After Three days of speaking to him though, she found it was not enough and she simply had to see him again. After being turned back into a sheep she went back and spoke with him more and more often. Eventually, being the apprentice of a smith, and to work while he spoke to her, he taught her things just as he was taught. This went on for some years before he told her that he was no simple boy but a young noble, whose father wanted him to get a good idea of what he was blessed from birth with. Being a sheep, it didn't matter much to her, until one day he told her that he was arranged to marry some noble lady. At this point in time Bebe had become so attached to him she didn't want to let him go. Though being a sheep she didn't have much choice in the matter. She came up with a plan to run away with the boy, but she needed to become human. Looking as far as she could, she came upon a shady man and spoke with him. He saw her for what she was and made a "contract" with her. She was to become human for all of time, in exchange for her beautiful white wool when she was a sheep. She agreed and when turned had her wool shaved away. The man showed himself to be no man but a demon, and gave her his side of the bargain, he made her human for eternity. But it seemed that her ears and tail still kept, and instead of the white that was upon her hair it was instead stained with her sin turned pink. She went back to the boy, with her new pink hair, with ears and tail showing. When she spoke with him though, gave him her heart, gave up her life to be with him, he told her. He told her that he had not thought of her at all in the same way, only a girl from the village, not even a noble. Her hair had become unruly and the fact she was a sheep only creeped him out more. She had made a deal with a demon which only made things worse. In despair and pain she went back to the demon to beg to be turned back into a sheep. Such a simple lifestyle it was. But instead the man smiled and said, "For Eternity". From then on Bebe has avoided such matters of the heart and instead taken up to comforting people. Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History